(TPP) The Twin Princesses of a Lovely Kingdom
by Bakarina
Summary: {Twin Princess Project} *A rewrite of the FBNFH series combining my ideas, the manga's story, the anime's story, and elements from Birthday's original concepts of the show.* The Blessing of the Sun begins to fade once again and it is up to Twin Princesses Rein and Fine to help restore it! But are they up to the task? BxFxSxR
1. Prologue

A/N: *Throws this at you* There will be a comic/manga/doujinshi/etc version of this, but first I'll write it out. This is the prologue. You can find the early first comic version pages of this story on my profile (click the Twin Princess Project Link). I've decided to write everything out first then draw it out so I can better organize how I want everything to go. This is part of the Twin Princess Project I announced forever ago in Futago Hime no Himitsu.

This story combines ideas: one fourth from the manga, another fourth from the anime, yet another fourth from the original concepts by Birthday, and the last fourth from my own mind. I like both the anime and manga, but what if there was something that incorporated ideas from both? And of course when I watch an anime/read manga my mind comes up with a million different "what if" scenarios. And even since I found out that the people working on the FBNFH anime **purposely decided not to give too much focus onto the love square** I just wanted to try and place a bigger focus on it or at least make it so the end pairings didn't seem…off. Because in all honesty I think the real reason I don't like Shine too much is because, to me, the end pairings seemed more forced then natural. I saw more Shein moments then Shine so to me, I thought it was obvious that Rein and Shade would end up together and Fine and Bright would be together, but that didn't happen. Not only that, but it seems like Bright loved Fine until the final episode which would mean he only went with Rein because he like…gave up and just went for the next best thing, and that's just depressing.

You're free to disagree with me I know some people might think the way it ended and the way the couples were executed were fantastic, but please do not be rude and start a war over it.

Also two announcements: A fansub group named Honobono has translated the first episode of Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! You can find them on a website called Kissanime or watch them on the "Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom" page on Facebook, link to the Facebook page is in my profile.

Second announcement, Project Muse Stars, a fandub group I'm part of, is currently hoping to begin an English fandub of Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime, but we are in need of more members! We need voice actors, actresses and people willing to help with the English script. Links to the channel, audition video, and a fandub preview can be found in my profile.

And anyone who has recently auditioned; we have replied to all audition comments and PMs so please check those out for our answer ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH, but I do own my own ideas and twists to this version.

*.*.*.*.*

.

Within the vast universe there is a planet known as the "Mysterious Star".

Once, long ago, the Blessing of the Sun,

Which maintains life on the star, began to weaken.

.

In order to save the Blessing Princess Grace of the Sunny Kingdom

Used the power of Prominence…

…and sacrificed her own life…

She is the greatest heroine the star has ever known.

.

For centuries now the star has been at peace, but…

…It seems another tragedy is on the brink of beginning…

.

*.*.*.*

The Blessing which has been shining so beautifully up until now has begun to dim. However, as much as King Truth, Queen Elsa, and Omendo attempted to try remedy the problem they could not nor could they figure out why it was dimming.

No, it was not that they could not figure out what was wrong; rather it was that they did not want to acknowledge what was wrong.

However it would, unfortunately, become all too clear what was happening.

Once again the Blessing of the Sun…was weakening…


	2. Social Debut Twin Princesses!

A/N: I've combined the original chapter one and two into a single chapter. This is the new chapter one! Originally those two parts were supposed to be a single chapter according to my outline so I decided to combine them.

So if you've read those two chapters before and are confused now…that would be why. The chapter is relatively the same, but some mistakes were fixed and a couple small things were added.

Once again for anyone taking their time to read my version of Twin Princess: thank you for reading! It means a lot!

The dresses the twins are wearing in the cover art are the gowns they're wearing for their Debutante Ball.

There are some changes in the age of some characters and a few changes in personality as well. OCs will also be included, some may just be mentioned and never actually appear, but you will hear about them (ex. Shade's dad and the twins' aunt)

 **Ages**

Fine and Rein: 13

Camelot and Omendo: 26

Lulu: 19

Bright, Shade, and Auler: 15

Altezza, Sophie, Eleven Seed Princesses, Lione, Mirlo: 14

Milky and Narlo: 5

Solo and Tio: 12

Answers to reviews will be at the end of the chapter this time since it's starting to get long here in the beginning.

Also I changed the title to "The Twin Princesses of a Lovely Kingdom." to incorporate the manga's "Lovely Kingdom" title into it. This also makes it so that the name isn't completely identical to the English translation since I felt like that may become a problem in the future?

*.*.*.*

 ***~Chapter One~***

 **Social Debut *** **Twin Princesses!**

*.*.*.*

The servants in the Sunny Palace were frantically running about making preparations for the twin princesses' Debutante Ball. However…the twin princesses were nowhere in sight! Camelot, the personal maid of one of the twin princesses, was frantically running around the palace in search for the princess she served. Lulu, the personal maid of the second twin princess, was watching as Camelot ran back and forth yelling for her princess.

"Princess Fine! Where are you!?" Camelot shouted.

"Not here!" She passed by Lulu.

"Not there!" She once again passed by Lulu.

"Where is she!?" Camelot screamed.

"Eh-um…Missus Camelot?" Lulu caught her attention, "I'm sure the princesses know to come back 'fore their debut ball. Just let 'em have some fun 'fore all this serious stuff starts."

"Are you even worried about Princess Rein!?" Camelot shouted at her, Lulu quickly covered her ears.

"Just means I at least got _**some**_ faith in Rein. Do you got any faith in Fine?" Lulu questioned.

"Of course I do, but this is an important day they should be getting ready! And don't call them just _'Rein'_ and _'Fine'_ please refer to them with their titles!" Camelot scolded.

"Lulu. Camelot." The two maids turned to see King Truth and Queen Elsa approaching them.

"Have you found our daughters?" King Truth asked.

"We are very sorry, but they're nowhere to be found! I only took my eyes off of them for a single second and they're gone!" Camelot apologized.

"Hm…how strange. They were so looking forward to finally meeting the other countries' princes and princesses. I can't imagine why they would leave without first greeting them at least." Queen Elsa said.

"Greet? That's it! I know where they are! Let's go Lulu!" Camelot urged Lulu.

"Okay, but where?" Lulu asked.

*.*.*.*.*

Outside in the Sunny Palace's gardens Princess Fine was looking around for her sister,"Rein!? Rein!? Where are you!? Geez, you said you'd be here!"

Fine huffed; she took a deep breath before shouting, "Rein!"

"Fine~!" She heard a voice say behind her.

"Eh? Who's there!?"

"Wide open!" A mysterious figured jumped Fine and hugged her from behind.

"Hwah!?"

"I got you~!"

"Nooooo! Wait…Rein!?" Fine turned to see that it was her twin sister who was grinning rather mischievously.

"Hehehe~! Sorry, you were so frantic I couldn't help it!" Rein stuck her tongue out and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't sneak up on me, geez!" Fine pouted.

"Alright I won't do it again…maybe…" Rein quietly said the last part. She took off her top hat and showed it to her sister, "Will you forgive me if I show you all the pretty flowers I got?"

"Huh? Flowers?" Fine tilted her head.

"Yeah! I remember yesterday you said we should greet the princes and princesses properly with flowers so I collected some."

"Oh right!" Fine smiled, "But the flowers seem…droopy."

"Yeah…they were like this when I got them I wonder why. Maybe they're not getting enough water?" Rein said.

"That's probably it." Fine nodded, "But let's hurry! I bet they'll be arriving soon!"

"Yeah, quick! To the roof!"

*.*.*.*

Up on the rooftop the girls each took as much flowers as they could from Rein's top hat and waited until they saw the other kingdom's airships.

"Look they're here!" Fine shouted when she saw them.

"Alright…ready? One, two, three…"

They both threw the flowers in the air and shouted, "Welcome to the Sunny Kingdom!"

After throwing the flowers into the air they both frantically waved their hands.

Many of the princes and princesses from the other kingdoms took the time to look down at the cheerful twin princesses. A few even waved back.

Some, however, were not as friendly.

"Hmph! These two are the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom? They're so…so…unrefined!" Princess Altezza of the Jewelry Kingdom frowned, "I'm glad they're making their debut into society after me! Or else I would have had to have them come to my Debutante Ball, I'm sure they would've ruined everything!"

"Come now, Altezza, they seem to be two high spirited ladies to me. It's such a nice change of pace!" Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom smiled down at the princesses.

"Look at all the pretty flowers brother!" Princess Milky of the Moon Kingdom said with glee.

"Yeah…" Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom responded, but he did not really hear what his sister really said. He was glaring down at the smiling princesses.

*.*.*.*

"Alright we did it!" The princesses cheered as the airships began landing inside their kingdom.

"Princess Fine!" Camelot came running onto the roof with Lulu following closely behind.

"Camelot!" Fine shouted.

"You should be getting ready Princess Fine!" Camelot scolded.

"And you Lulu!" She turned to face Lulu, "Isn't there something you want to tell Princess Rein?"

"Eh-uhm, right!" Lulu faced Rein, "So princess!" Lulu frowned before breaking out into a grin, "How'd it go? Great?"

"It went excellent! Thanks for asking Lulu!" Rein smiled.

"That's not what I meant! You should be telling Princess Rein that she should have been getting ready too!" Camelot yelled.

"Nah, scoldin' ain't really my thing." Lulu said.

"Urgh! Princesses! You must go to your rooms and get ready immediately!" Camelot told them and ushered them inside, but then Rein heard someone shouting.

"Princess Lione! Princess Lione!" Turning around Rein saw a final airship making its way over, but she also saw a princess leave it on a *hover bike. It looked like she was heading to their palace's gardens!

Rein whispered something into Fine's ear. She nodded and the two quickly dashed off towards the elevators.

"Wait!" Camelot called after them.

"Relax, maybe they just wanna hurry and get changed like ya wanted." Lulu said.

"I feel like that's not it though…" Camelot grumbled.

*.*.*.*

The twins arrived in their palace's gardens and began looking around.

"I don't see her. Do you?" Rein asked.

"No, I don't see her either…" Fine sighed.

"Please! Move out of the way!" The girls turned around and saw Lione heading straight for them.

"That's easier said than done!" The twins screamed as they tried to run with all their might away from the hover bike, unfortunately, they were not quick enough and Lione crashed into them.

"Owww…" They all groaned.

*.*.*.*

After they got up they went to a gazebo in the gardens and Lione introduced herself there.

"I am Princess Lione of the Flame Kingdom; it is an honor to make your acquaintance." Lione curtsied.

"We're the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom." The twins said in unison.

"I'm Princess Rein." Rein curtsied.

"And I'm Princess Fine!" Fine curtsied.

"Eh? Then you two are the ones from the rumors! They say you two are the most un-princess-like princesses since the creation of the Mysterious Sta—ah! I'm terribly sorry!" Lione quickly apologized when she realized that she may have offended the twin princesses.

"No, no, it's okay…we're used to it…" The twins laughed, though it was clearly forced. They heard this often from most of the servants. The servants must have been gossiping when their errands took them outside of the Sunny Kingdom so it is no surprise that Princess Lione has called them un-princess-like…

"But anyways, what's wrong Lione?" Rein asked.

"Yeah, don't you want to go into the ballroom?" Fine asked.

"Every time I'm out in public I become nervous and make a fool of myself…Even during my own Debutante Ball I wasn't able to dance properly and ruined my ball…I might end up making a mistake that could ruin your Debutante Ball!" Lione responded.

"There's no way! No way!" The twins laughed.

"See, I like to get dolled up for balls, but I'm a bad dancer and, as said earlier, I'm not princess like in the least!" Rein smiled.

"I'm not one for dresses or skirts and I'm also nothing like a princess should be. I'm good at sports, but dancing's not my strong point." Fine scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"One, two, the _**'I hate it dance'**_!" The twins began to move their arms and legs in a weird way as they sang, "Oh, how I hate it, hate it, hate it! How I hate it!"

"That's the only type of dance we can really do." The twins giggled.

"But you know you'll be able to eat lots of delicious food at the ball!" Fine's mouth watered.

"Food's all you ever think about isn't it?" Rein sighed.

"What's really important is the handsome prince that will be coming! Did you get a look at Prince Bright's dashing portrait!?" Rein squealed.

"I don't really get the big deal about him." Fine mumbled.

"But even more important than that!" Rein said.

"Yes even more important!" Fine also said.

"Is that this is a great time to make friends with other princes and princesses!" They both said.

"So don't worry about dancing and just enjoy yourself!" Fine told her.

"That's right, that's right!" Rein agreed, "The only way to ruin our ball is to frown during it so smile, smile!"

"Thank you, I'm feeling better now!" Lione smiled.

"Princess Lione! Princess Lione!" The three girls heard voices resound through the gardens.

"They're looking for me. Well, I'll be going now. I will see you both during your Debutante Ball!" Lione curtsied before leaving.

"See you later Lione!" The girls waved goodbye.

"Isn't it great? We were able to cheer her up!" Fine grinned.

"Yes. Now we should get going and prepare for the ball." Rein said.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and the sky darkened.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Fine screeched.

The ground stopped shaking and a light began to come from the center of the garden.

"Light? Let's go see Fine!" Rein urged.

"D-do we really have to!?" Fine nervously asked.

"It'll be okay! You'll see." Rein began walking towards the light with Fine walking and clinging to her from behind.

Once they approached the center they saw a golden elevator in the shape of a flower bud.

"Was there always an elevator like this here?" Rein asked.

"I don't know…" Fine replied.

"Let's go inside!" Rein grinned.

"Eh!? No way! Why do you want to go inside a suspicious elevator for!?" Fine shook her head.

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure!?" Rein dragged Fine aboard the elevator. When they were both inside the doors closed and it began going down. As they descended, the girls looked out the elevator's glass doors and saw a place engulfed in bright, gentle light. Once the elevator was on solid ground it disappeared leaving the princesses behind.

"Where is this?" Fine asked.

"I don't know, but it's so warm here!" Rein smiled.

"Yeah…really cozy…but wait! That's not the point! The elevator's gone! Are we stuck here?" Fine said.

"Let's just look around! We can probably find an exit. It'll be an adventure Fine!" Rein, once again, proceeded to drag Fine around, this time further into wherever they ended up.

" _Rein...Fine…"_

' _Eh? A voice? Who's calling us?'_ Rein stopped walking and looked around for the possible source of the voice, but no one was around…

Suddenly, a little further away from them, orbs of light began joining together and soon formed the silhouette of a woman.

"That's…" Rein tried her best to make out the image clearer, but they were too far away. When Fine noticed the silhouette she grabbed Rein's hand and turned around.

"Let's go back!" Fine shouted.

"Let's go forward!" Rein yelled.

The girl's began to pull each other into opposite directions. Despite the fact that Fine was much more athletic than her sister, Rein, somehow, still ended up being stronger and as such, won and dragged Fine towards the silhouette.

"No~! I don't like ghosts!" Fine shouted, "They're scary!"

Fine's cries were ignored by Rein as she continued forward. Soon they arrived at the silhouette which, Rein could now tell, was a beautiful woman who looked very familiar.

"Wait are you…Princess Grace!?" Rein asked, starry-eyed.

"Eh?" Fine turned to see Princess Grace, "IT REALLY IS A GHOST!"

Fine began running around frantically, inadvertently pulling Rein along with her.

"Please, do calm down Princess Fine."

"She's know my name!?"

"I have something important to discuss with you Princess Fine, Princess Rein."

"She knows **our** names!?" Fine continued to panic.

"As I have said, please, do calm down." Princess Grace said again. Fine stumbled over and fell to the ground, taking Rein with her.

"I am Princess Grace, a former Princess of the Sunny Kingdom." Grace curtsied.

"Which is why I said you're a ghost…" Fine frowned, "You gave up your life to save the Mysterious Star more than a thousand years ago!"

"She's right…" Rein agreed, "But even though she is a ghost, she looks as kind and gentle as she does in her portrait."

"Now that you mention it…" Fine took a good look at Grace. She did not seem malicious like how Fine assumed all ghosts were.

"This is the center of the Blessing of the Sun." Grace told them.

"The center of it?" The girls repeated.

"Yes, there is a reason why I let you both come here." Grace's face looked serious. "The Mysterious Star is once again in grave danger. The Blessing of the Sun is threatening to fade once more…Rein, you collected flowers earlier correct? You and Fine noticed that they were wilting as well right?"

They nodded.

"That is proof that the Blessing is fading. If the Blessing goes completely out then the entire world will be engulfed in eternal darkness. All life on the star will end in less than a year should that come to pass."

"That's terrible!" The twins frowned.

"It is, however, as the Sunny Kingdom's current princesses there is something you can do about it." She held her hands out. Light specks began to dance around her hands.

"I have decided to bestow upon you, Princess Rein and Princess Fine of the Sunny Kingdom, the powers of Prominence. However, you will not be able to use it to its fullest capabilities just yet. You must face trials and pass them."

"What kind of trials?" Rein questioned.

"Using the powers of Prominence, you must help the lives of those living in the Mysterious Star from any and all Kingdoms. It will not be easy, but I believe you will both be able to do it and save the Mysterious Star. These are the Sunny Luchés, please, accept them." Grace allowed the specks of light to fly towards the twins and into their own hands. The lights became brighter and eventually faded, leaving the Sunny Luchés behind in their hands.

"These are so cute!" The girls smiled.

Just then the ground began to shake and the light began to dim.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Fine looked around.

"Princess Gra-eh!?" Rein was going to ask Grace, but she began to disappear.

"Protect the Blessing of the Sun, the Mysterious Star, and all of its residents. Please! You must…!" Grace disappeared completely. Soon the shaking became worse and the ground below the twins feet gave way.

The girls screamed as they fell further and further into darkness…

' _Please…help us!'_ The twins thought as they felt themselves slip into unconsciousness, but just before she completely blacked out Rein swore that she could see a silhouette reaching out to them…

*.*.*.*

Who heard the girls' silent plea, it was unknown, but it was granted nonetheless. A bright light shone around them and soon the girls safely appeared on the floor of the Sunny Palace's garden.

Fine opened her eyes and she saw that she was clasping Rein's hand. Neither of them appeared to be injured, but Rein was still unconscious!

"Rein? Rein! Are you okay!? Open your eyes!" Fine, in a panic, roughly shook Rein when she did not wake up.

"Mmm…huh..? Fine?" Rein slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness I was so scared!" Fine tightly hugged Rein, "But do you remember seeing Princess Grace!?"

"You saw her too Fine!? Then it wasn't a dream…" Rein said.

"Then that means…legendary Princess Grace really wants us to protect the Blessing of the Sun!" The girls said. They then looked over to their left and saw that the Sunny Luchés were sitting on the ground. They each picked up their respective Sunny Luché and stared down at it.

"Ouch!" Something fell on Fine's head before dropping onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Rein asked.

"I think…what is that?"

Rein picked up the box and the twins examined it. The box had an intricate design on it and the colors it had were very nice too. A button on it had the Sunny Kingdom's emblem on it so they pressed it. With a jingle the box opened and out popped a fairy!

"It is an honor to meet you – pumo! My name is Poomo. Princess Grace has entrusted me to you two – pumo!" The fairy introduced himself.

"You're name is…" Fine began.

"Poomo?" Rein finished.

"Correct – pumo!" Poomo smiled, "I will be helping you both and teach you-ack!" The princesses grabbed Poomo and began stretching him.

"But you're so small!" Fine said.

"What will something as small as you teach us?" Rein asked.

"Please don't handle me so roughly – pumo!" He managed to say. The twins let him go and Poomo regained his composure, floating in front of the twins.

"As I was saying I will teach you how to use the Power of Prominence, about the trials, and more in order to help you two save the Mysterious Star. After all you two did accept Princess Grace's request, right – pumo?"

"Of course!" The twins grinned, "There's no way we could refuse a request from the Princess we admire!"

"I knew I could count on you two – pumo!" Poomo nodded his head in approval, "Now then I will begin by teaching you how to use the Power of Prominence. Now then, grab your Sunny Luchés and open them up - pumo!"

The twins did as they were told and opened their Sunny Luchés.

"Oh it's even cute inside! Like a little compact or pocket mirror!" Rein said.

"Press the emblem in the middle – pumo."

The girls pressed them emblem and soon a wand appeared in their hands.

"Those are the **Sunny Rods** – pumo."

"Can we use the Power of Prominence now!?" The girls asked excitedly.

"With the way you two are right now? Absolutely not – pumo." He said bluntly.

"Absolutely not!?"

"To grab me so roughly, and your attire…it is clear to me that you're not very princess like – pumo." The girls felt as if something pierced the back of their heads. He hit the bull's eye.

"You must first become beautiful, elegant, and graceful, like proper princesses. Only then will you be able to successfully wield the true Power of Prominence – pumo! Now allow me to start the explanation of the prominence you can use now – pumo. There are two types of prominence you will use. The first is called **Pair Prominence** while the second is easier, albeit even weaker, **Solo Prominence**. For the Solo Prominence you must say _**Twinkle Bloomish**_! Then you must say something that will make Prominence understand what you want. While for the Pair Prominence Princess Fine will say _**Fan Fan Fine**_ while Princess Rein will say _**Ran Ran Rein**_ …Afterwards you must both say _**Prominence Dress Up**_! In order to cast a spell say _**Twin Twinkle Bloomish**_ and ask the Power of Prominence what you want it to do – pumo. Now there are some things you can't use the power for…" Poomo continued on, but at this point the princesses stopped listening.

"That's too much information at once…" Fine mumbled.

"Hey, hey, Fine…I have an idea…" Rein whispered into Fine's ear.

Fine nodded and pointed her Sunny Rod at Poomo before yelling, "Twinkle Bloomish! Let's play red light, green light!"

Suddenly a light engulfed Poomo freezing him in place.

"Alright it worked! You froze him!" Rein grabbed Fine's hands and the two began jumping up and down excitedly.

"But…" Rein began.

"…doesn't it feel like…" Fine continued.

"…we're forgetting something?" They both finished. It took a little time, but it finally occurred to them!

"Our Debutante Ball! We forgot all about it now we're going to be super late!" The twins rushed to an elevator and returned to the Palace leaving Poomo behind.

*.*.*.*

Camelot nervously paced back and forth near the entrance of the ballroom while Lulu was leaning on one of the hallway's walls.

"They'll be 'ere." Lulu said.

"But they're already so late! Their ball should've started half an hour ago! The guests _**must**_ be getting impatient!" Camelot continued pacing.

As this was their Debutante Ball; the Debutante Ball of the twin princesses of the most powerful and important kingdom in all the Mysterious Star no less, the festivities could not begin until they were in the ballroom and have had their first dances.

"They'll live." Lulu said.

"How can you say that!?" Camelot yelled.

"It's not like they can even say nothin'. No one should be stupid enough to insult the heiresses of the most powerful kingdom. That is if they know what's good for 'em." Lulu smirked.

"Lulu, please! Don't say things like that." Camelot scolded.

*.*.*.*

Fine and Rein quickly went to their rooms and changed into the Debutante Gowns before rushing towards the ballroom.

"We're seriously really, really late!" They screamed. As they approached the entrance they saw Camelot and Lulu.

"Where have you two-no, that can wait! Quickly!" Camelot and Lulu opened the double doors for the princesses. The two tried to slow down before entering the ballroom.

Keyword: 'tried'.

They failed to slow down and soon Fine tripped over a loose tile. As she was grabbing Rein's hand, she ended up accidentally taking her sister down with her. The two fell face first onto the floor.

"That's definitely gonna leave a mark." Lulu whistled.

"Oh my!" Camelot said, she was going to approach them, but she stopped as soon as she saw someone else making their way towards them.

"Owww…"The twins mumbled. The two heard someone approaching them they sat up and saw a blonde prince walking up to them.

"I-it's you!" Rein's eyes began to glisten.

"Huh?" Fine was confused. Who was he?

"Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom!" Rein whispered excitedly to her sister.

' _Oh…'_ It finally clicked in Fine's mind. _'So this is him.'_

*.*.*.*

A few weeks before their ball the twins were being told how they should behave at the ball and were also given some information about all the princes and princesses who had already made their own debuts. But Camelot spent more time talking about the princes rather than the princesses.

"You will be asked to pick someone in order to have your first dance, although there is also a possibility of someone asking you first. Now you can pick any gentleman you like no matter how young or old, whether their married or not, as they cannot reject you, but it would be in your best interest, and the kingdom's best interest, if you chose an unwed and unengaged prince to dance with." Camelot told them.

"Why?" Fine asked.

"Because the Kings and Queens, the parents of said prince, will also be present, if they see you show interest in their child it will please them. This is a chance to make better relations with those of other kingdoms." Camelot responded.

"Oh! Like friends then!" Fine smiled. She liked the thought of making new friends!

"Well, it is also a chance to find a prospective husband." Camelot informed.

"No way!" Rein frowned, "I don't want a loveless marriage of convenience!"

"It's not like I'm saying that you'll be getting engaged right away. It's just something to keep in mind. After all there's always a chance to meet a prince from another planet who you will love and marry, but that is a conversation for another day." Camelot said, "Now allow me to tell you about the three prospective princes from our planet."

Camelot pulled out three portraits, one of Prince Auler of the Windmill Kingdom, another of Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom, and last but not least one of Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom.

"First Prince Auler. He is the son of King Randa and Queen-Consort Elena of the Windmill Kingdom and the brother of Princess Sophie. He is a kindhearted prince who I hear has a wonderful sense of humor as well."

"Next, Prince Bright. He is the son of Queen Camelia and King-Consort Aaron of the Jewelry Kingdom and the brother of Princess Altezza. He is adored by the citizens of his kingdom and is the epitome of a gentleman."

"Finally, Prince Shade. He is the son of Queen Malia, more commonly referred to as Moon Malia, and King-Consort Jericho and is the brother of Princess Milky. Shade is very serious, but is also highly intelligent."

Fine and Rein listened to Camelot's explanations then looked down at the portraits. Rein immediately latched onto Prince Bright's portrait so Fine did not get the best look at it.

"Not only is he a gentleman, but handsome too!" Rein sighed dreamily.

' _So much for the not going into a loveless marriage thing…or is this what Rein said is love at first sight? Can you call it that when it's just a portrait though?'_ Fine wondered.

"And your opinion on the princes, Princess Fine?" Camelot asked.

"I don't have one." Fine said, "I still haven't met them so I can't have an opinion on them yet."

"But I've told you about them! You must have some preference!" Camelot insisted.

"Nope." Fine shook her head, "I can't say anything for sure until I've met them for myself."

In the end Camelot had to relent, but insisted that Fine had to think about what prince she wanted to dance with at the ball.

*.*.*.*

Bright offered a hand to Rein, "Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes!" Rein blushed and smiled as she allowed Bright to help her to her feet. He then went over to Fine.

"And what about you? Are you alright?" He also offered his hand to Fine. However, Fine got up herself.

"I'm alright, thanks!" Fine smiled as she dusted off her dress. Bright could not deny, he was a bit surprised, no one has ever denied his help before, but it was not bad.

' _It's actually rather refreshing!'_ Bright smiled at Fine.

"Ahem!" King Truth called the attention to him, "Now that my daughters are here it is time for us to start the festivities!"

All eyes immediately returned to Fine and Rein once Truth stopped talking. They would have to ask a prince to dance now.

Rein was immediately going to ask Prince Bright, but before she could say anything he spoke up first.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Princess Fine?" Bright held out his hand towards her.

"Eh? Me? You should-" Fine was going to tell him that he should dance with Rein instead, but Camelot appeared next to them within a millisecond.

"She would love to!" Camelot responded for Fine.

Fine and Rein looked at Camelot in shock.

"A moment if you would." Camelot pulled Fine and Rein close to her and whispered, "Princess Rein, there will be opportunities to dance with Prince Bright later, right now it would be seen as incredibly insulting to the Jewelry Kingdom's Royal Family should Princess Fine refuse him. Princess Fine, please dance with him at least once. You are free to say that the first dance tired you out and excuse yourself afterwards."

The twins sighed, but relented. Fine went back to Bright and took his hand reluctantly. Queen Camelia nodded and smiled approvingly as Fine accepted Bright's proposal to dance.

He pulled her onto the dance floor, but the two could not begin until Rein had a partner as well. Now all eyes shifted solely onto Rein and it made her feel uncomfortable…

' _Well my first choice is out so that leaves Prince Auler and Prince Shade…'_ Rein glanced over at Prince Auler, who seemed to be staring (he looked rather entranced in Rein's opinion) at Princess Altezza, who was glaring at Fine for a reason Rein could not fathom.

' _He clearly wants to dance with her and I don't want to ruin that so then I guess my only choice is…'_ Rein looked for Prince Shade, when she saw him she noticed he was already looking at her….no it seemed like he was glaring at her? No, no, that was not exactly right either…It was not the type of glare full of hate that Altezza sent to Fine, it seemed like he was trying to analyze her…regardless, he didn't seem very friendly. Rein did not want to ask him to dance…

' _Something about him seems off…But…'_ Rein saw that the longer she stood there not approaching anyone, the more everyone seemed to bore their eyes into her. It was beyond uncomfortable at this point…

' _Ugh…what am I getting so worked up for? I've never been afraid of anything; some shady looking prince should be absolutely no problem for me!'_ Steeling her resolve Rein made her way over to Prince Shade.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Prince Shade?" Rein curtsied as she asked.

"Why should I?" Shade asked.

' _What? Camelot said no one could refuse me!'_ Rein was stunned; this was already off to a bad start.

"Hmph, what's with that look? Did you really think you wouldn't be rejected just because it's your Debutante Ball?" Rein couldn't say anything back since, well, he was right, but the way he said it made her blood boil.

Soon chatter amongst the royalty and nobility of other kingdoms began.

"Oh my, refusing a princess at her own Debutante Ball? How terribly rude!"

"Should we be blaming the prince though? I think it's perfectly reasonable for him to want to decline a dance with one of the _**'most unprincess-like princesses since the creation of the Mysterious Star'**_!"

"True, I bet she's an awful dancer."

"Well she's certainly different from any other past Princess of the Sunny Kingdom. None of them have ever been refused until now."

"Heh looks like they've begun gossiping quite a bit about you, Princess Rein. Why not go to some other fool who would love to have their feet trampled over by an unprincess-like princess." Shade tried to shoo her away the same way someone would a fly.

A part of Rein wanted to just walk away then and there; she doesn't want to dance with such a rude prince anyway! But her pride simply wouldn't allow her to leave things like this! How _**dare**_ he treat her like a pest and insult her right to her face!?

"That boy's about to get it! This is gonna be so good!" Lulu watched excitedly as she stared at Rein's now determined face. She knew that face well, the same face she always made when she was determined to get what she wanted.

"Lulu please!" Camelot scolded, "And keep your voice down!"

"Alright then…I'm not _**asking**_ you…Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom." Rein grabbed his outstretched hand shocking everyone around her, "I'm _**ordering**_ you. You _**will**_ dance with me."

"...!" Shade was so shocked he ended up allowing Rein to drag him onto the dance floor. The orchestra was still rather shocked by the event and did not start playing as they were supposed to once both princesses were on the dance floor. Honestly, they were not the only ones shocked, everyone present seemed very shocked minus the Sunny Royal Family, the Sunny Nobles, and of course Lulu and Camelot.

Camelot hid her face in her hands while Lulu smirked.

Bright stared in shock as Fine just let out a stiff laugh, she knew something like this was bound to happen the second Shade had refused her.

The Sunny Nobles didn't show any particular reaction since they knew of Rein's personality.

However Nou Hinata of the Hinata Duchy in the Sunny Kingdom said something jokingly, "I guess no one told the Moon Kingdom's Prince of the most important rule here in the Sunny Kingdom _Princess Rein gets what Princess Rein wants one way or the other_."

As the future Duke of the Hinata Duchy, Nou and his family had been very close to the Sunny Royal Family. He had learned very quickly that on the occasions Rein really wanted something or wanted to go do something she would almost always find a way to get what she wanted.

"Ahem, well start the music then conductor." Truth ordered. The conductor finally called the attention of the orchestra members and the girls and their partners could finally dance.

Bright seemed to go at Fine's pace who was dancing slower than the tune of the music, afraid she might step on Bright or make a fool of herself.

"Uhh…sorry I'm so slow." Fine mumbled an apology.

"It's quite alright, Princess Fine, take your time." Bright kindly said. Eventually she did step on Bright's foot.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for; you're very light I couldn't feel a thing." He replied.

Bright was very kind to Fine and did not mind whenever he got stepped on or whenever Fine made a mistake.

Shade on the other hand…

"Did you even take dancing lessons? The waltz is a basic dance!" Shade groaned as Rein made many mistakes, "What kind of princess are yo-ow!"

"Oh excuse me!" Rein stepped hard on Shade's foot purposely. Now both continued to make various mistakes as they were more focused on glaring at each other and trying to step on each other's feet. The Moon Kingdom Nobles started mumbling to themselves on how uncharacteristic this was of Prince Shade. They had never seen their serious and stoic prince act so…childish!

His sister Milky also thought it was strange of her brother to act this way, but she seems to have found it amusing either way.

"Haaah, well at least she's still as energetic as ever…" Tesni, Nou's sister, sighed as she looked at Rein and Shade.

"At least Fine's having a better time." Nou commented.

"Really? She looks uncomfortable to me…" Tesni said.

Fine thought Bright was being overly nice. Whenever she had practice dance partners in the past they would eventually get fed up with all her mistakes, but Bright didn't no matter how many she made. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Fine just wasn't used to it and didn't know how to feel.

The song felt like it lasted for an eternity, but it was finally over!

Fine curtsied and quickly excused herself saying she was tired. Rein did not even bother excusing herself from Shade as she made her way over to Prince Bright and politely asked him for a dance which he accepted. Prince Shade made his way back over to his sister as he glared daggers at Rein.

' _If the past wielders of the Power of Prominence are anything to go by then she definitely won't be able to wield it properly.'_ He thought.

' _Now this is what a prince should be like!'_ Rein thought as she danced with Bright, _'A gentle touch, kind eyes, ah~! I think I'm in love!'_ Rein told herself. This must be what love is right? A pounding heartbeat while you're dancing and being held by a certain someone, she certainly wasn't like this with Shade!

Rein had, somehow, managed to not make a single mistake during her dance with Prince Bright, until the song was nearing its end and she accidentally stepped on his foot.

"I-I-I-I am so sorry!" Rein profusely apologized.

"Do not worry yourself Princess Rein it did not hurt one bit." Bright gave her a charming smile.

' _A true gentleman! No better man to fall in love with!'_ Rein inwardly squealed.

Fine made her way over to the buffet table were their giant cake was, _'Since they're busy dancing I'll have some of this yummy cake! And if I'm busy eating once the next song starts I don't think anyone would approach me for a dance!'_

Just as Fine was going to cut herself a slice of cake Lione had began walking backwards towards her.

"…can't…" Fine heard her meekly say.

"Huh?"

"I can't dance…I can't!" Lione shook her head.

"What's wrong Lione? Don't you want to dance?" Fine asked.

"Even though I'd like a second chance to dance right there's no way I can! I already messed up at my own Debutante Ball! I know I'll screw up again!" Lione said.

"It'll be fine! Just have fun! Why not try dancing with Bright, there's no way he'd ever get mad!" Fine said. She was speaking from experience so no matter what mistake Lione makes it certainly can't be any worse than all the ones she's made.

Lione timidly looked over to Prince Bright. Since the song had ended Bright noticed, excused himself from Rein, and began making his way over to Lione. However as he was the lights all began to flicker and soon they shut off completely.

Chatter began amongst the guests. Many questioning what was going on.

"Waaaah! It's scary!" Milky began crying. Shade picked up his sister.

"Shh, it'll be okay Milky, they'll find a way to turn on the lights soon and I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." He cooed.

"Truth, it's just as we feared…" Elsa whispered to her husband.

"Let's discuss this later…" Truth whispered back to his wife before saying in a loud voice to the guests, "The system which draws power from the Blessing of the Sun has had some technical difficulties. Omendo and his team are currently working to fix the problem so we ask you to have a bit of patience."

"Th-this must be a sign! An omen that I shouldn't dance or else I'll ruin everything!" Lione began to cry.

Rein managed to make her way to Fine, "A technical difficulty?"

"Is it really?" Fine said.

"It's not!" Poomo suddenly showed up. In a more hushed tone he told them, "This is all because the Blessing is weakening!"

"I thought we left you frozen." The twins said.

"If you'd have let me finish you would know that your spells wouldn't last very long - pumo!" Poomo huffed.

"We can talk about that later!" Fine said, "We have to do something for Lione!"

"I know Fine! Let's try that!" Rein said.

"That?" Fine repeated until she finally remembered.

"The Power of Prominence!" They said in unison. They grabbed their Sunny Luchés and opened them up, but then they stopped and stared at them.

"What's the matter – pumo?" Poomo asked.

"Hey Poomo…" Fine began.

"…How do we use it again?" Rein finished.

"Were you two even listening to me – pumo!?" Poomo screeched.

"You're lessons were so long and boring…" Rein mumbled.

"And it was too much all at once…" Fine muttered.

Poomo sighed, "Alright listen well this time – pumo!"

*.*.*.*

" _Fan fan Fine!"_

" **Ran ran Rein!"**

" _ **Prominence Dress Up!"**_

Suddenly bright light began to shine were Fine and Rein were. The two looked different than they had before the lights went out, everyone noted.

"How wonderful!" Bright said.

Shade had brought his full attention back onto the twins, determined to observe each and every one of their actions carefully.

"It really worked!" Fine said in awe.

"What a gorgeous dress!" Rein squealed.

"That is the Prominence-powered dress – pumo. Princess Grace wore a similar one when she used Prominence – pumo." Poomo told them.

"Alright let's do this Rein!"

"Right Fine!"

" _ **Twin Twinkle Bloomish!**_

" _Put the spotlight…"_

"… **on Lione!"**

The Power of Prominence responded to their call and a spotlight was placed over Lione.

"Now you can dance Lione!" Fine grinned.

"That's right! Don't worry even if you mess up! There's no way we'd ever laugh, just smile and have fun!" Rein said.

Lione looked up at the spotlight before nodded her head, "Thank you Fine, Rein."

She made her way over to Prince Bright who bowed before putting his hand out, "Would you honor me with a dance Princess Lione?"

"It would be my pleasure." Lione took Bright's hand and the two began to dance gracefully under the spotlight.

"Amazing!" Fine said.

As the music began to end the spotlight faded and the lights came back on. The crowd cheered as they finished dancing.

"You were magnificent Lione!" The girls went up to Lione.

"It's all thanks to you two." Lione smiled.

A loud gong was hit bringing everyone's attention back to King Truth. Two servants emerged holding two tiaras. It seems the Debutante Ball was nearing its end meaning it's time to officially introduce the twins and princesses of the Sunny Kingdom, a proper debut to end the night. The twins went up to their parents. However putting the tiaras on them proved to be difficult as they already had tiaras in the Prominence dresses and Fine and Rein hadn't been yet told by Poomo how to get out of their Prominence transformation.

"Well, there will be other opportunities to wear these tiaras. I cannot think of a better way to show that you two are true Sunny Princesses than to see you dressed much like Princess Grace, our savior." Truth smiled. He turned the princesses around and had them face the guests, "May I present to you my daughters, Princess Fine and Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom!"

The crowd began clapping as Fine and Rein curtsied. They looked around the ballroom and Rein once again caught Shade staring at them.

"Hey, hey, Fine isn't he giving off a bad vibe? He's definitely strange." Rein grabbed at Fine's sleeve. She called Fine's attention to Shade. She looked at him. In Fine's eyes he didn't seem the least bit strange. In fact he was somehow rather…alluring…

"Fine? Fine!" Rein tugged on Fine's sleeve again when she did not say anything, "He is strange don't you think?"

"Huh? Uhm…yeah…" Fine ended up agreeing despite that it was far from what she thought.

"Now then one final dance for everyone to bring this ball to an end." Truth said.

Prince Bright and Prince Shade approached the princesses.

"Ah! Prince Bright!" Rein happily took notice of Prince Bright, but completely ignored Shade while Fine just uncomfortably averted her eyes. She really didn't want to dance again although she did take a second to glance at Shade.

"Well then girls please once again dance with your first partner."

"Ehhhhh!?" The girls screeched. Fine was sure Camelot said she only had to dance with Bright once! _**Once**_! She didn't want to again!

And Rein certainly didn't want to be stuck with Shade again!

"Shall we, Princess Fine?" Bright charmingly smiled.

"…Okay…" Fine reluctantly agreed.

Rein and Shade stared at each other for a while. Before Rein sighed and put her hand out.

"Let's get this over with…" Rein mumbled. She expected him to try and resist again, but to her surprise, this time he eagerly grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Rein frowned as the two began to dance again, "That eager for me to step on you again?"

"I'm not going to play that silly game of yours again. I only want answers." Shade said.

"Excuse me?" Rein quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing? And what was that you did for Lione? It was like nothing I've ever seen before." He looked Rein straight in the eye, waiting for her response.

"It's none of your business now is it?" Rein angrily replied.

"Then what's this, the source of your power?" Shade moved his hand from her hip and moved it closer to her chest were her Sunny Luché rested.

"Hey!" Rein jerked away from Shade.

"The song isn't over yet, everyone's staring." Shade motioned to the crowd who was watching and some of the other dancers who also started sparing glances their way.

Rein reluctantly went back to Shade, "Alright, but no more trying to make a grab for my chest."

"Don't flatter yourself who'd want to grab your chest? It's the compact at the center of your bow that I was after." Shade said.

"Why you little…you can't grab that either!" Rein frowned.

"What you did back there was spectacular, Princess Fine." Bright told her as they danced.

"Oh. You think so?" Fine sheepishly smiled.

"What was that exactly?" He asked.

"Ah well…ehehehe, that's a secret." Fine said.

The song ended and the ball came to a close. All the royals and nobles from the other kingdoms climbed into their airships and departed.

*.*.*.*

"That turned out to be a rather splendid ball!" Bright said to his sister, "It was wonderful dancing with Princess Fine."

"Not really. I wanted to be the one to dance with you first and last! Why couldn't that unrefined princess have chosen Prince Auler instead?" Altezza huffed.

"Now, now Altezza this is great." Camelia giggled, "If things go well between them then we'll have power in the Sunny Kingdom!"

"Dear please…" Aaron sighed. He didn't like the thought that Camelia wanted to use their son as a way to get a hold of power in the Sunny Kingdom.

"It's alright isn't it? I think Bright's showing true interest in Princess Fine!" Camelia whispered to her husband.

It was true enough, Bright never made any remarks about dancing with any of the other princesses and despite all the mistakes Fine said and how she stepped on him Bright still considered dancing with her to be "wonderful".

*.*.*.*

"That was nice!" Milky said.

"Not really." Shade said.

"Well I had fun! You had fun too right?" Milky asked.

"And what, pray tell, gave you that idea?" Shade frowned.

"Even if you did seem angry you must have had fun dancing with Princess Rein right? You even danced with her a second time!" Milky smiled.

"I danced with her again out of obligation, not because I wanted to."

"It didn't look like that to me, this time you grabbed her hand in a hurry! I wish mama and papa could have been here! I'm sure they would've loved seeing you act like that." Milky giggled, "I have a lot to tell mama when we get home and a lot to tell papa when he comes back!"

"Don't bother them with something like this…" Shade grumbled.

' _The only reason I wanted to dance with her again was to ask her about the dress and that compact she had…That power is like the one described in the scriptures…My suspicions were right, the Blessing is weakening again and unfortunately they were the ones chosen as the next saviors. I'm not too sure about her sister, but I definitely can't leave that sort of responsibility on a princess like Rein.'_

*.*.*.*

"Haaaaah, even though it was our Debutante Ball…I didn't get to enjoy a single slice of our cake!" Fine cried.

"And I wanted my last dance to be with Prince Bright!" Rein said, "Instead I got stuck with that jerk of a prince…"

"A proper princess doesn't speak badly about another royal behind their backs – pumo." Poomo scolded Rein.

"Hmph! It's the truth though!" Rein huffed, "What _proper prince_ tries to grab a princess's chest?"

"My caaake!" Fine whined.

"Prince Bright!" Rein whined.

"Honestly you two…" Poomo sighed.

"Excuse me." Camelot knocked on the twins' door. They closed Poomo inside his chest before giving Camelot permission to come in.

Camelot came in with Lulu who was pushing a cart full of books.

"Starting today your education will be even stricter! I will not allow them to continue calling you both _**'the most unprincess-like princesses since the creation of the Mysterious Star'**_!" Camelot said.

"Rein you know what to do right?"

"Of course, Fine…"

"Run away!" The twins yelled in unison as they stormed out of their room with Camelot chasing after them and Lulu right behind her.

"Th-the…most unprincess-like princesses…since the creation of the Mysterious Star? Are they really that bad!? Can they…really save the Blessing – pumo?"

*.*.*.*

*Hover Bike – As far as I know there's no official name for the thing Lione was riding in the first episode when she encountered Fine and Rein so I'm just going to refer to it as a hover bike.

 _ **Previously answered on the old chapter:**_

 **PeaceAndLove1** : Yeah, the anime ending did feel unnatural to me. If they had planned to not focus on the love square then I think they should've either written it so Bright wasn't in love with Fine and Shade wasn't in love with Rein or just switch the end pairings to Shade/Rein and Fine/Bright. Hopefully I can start translating the manga again, but I'm also working on things for the Twin Princess English Fandub so the manga's been pushed back so I can focus on that a little more...To be honest though I thought it was funny when Fine pushed Milky in the middle and it seems like if Fine didn't push her in Milky would've flown in between them herself! You can tell that both Fine and Milky probably sensed Rein's discomfort about the situation (in Fine's case though some of her actions might have partly been fueled by jealousy) and so they both decided to act in order to "save" Rein. You can see that in the next panel Fine clings onto Rein rather protectively and Milky stands in front of Rein making an X with her arms most likely telling her brother in baby talk and body language that "no means no!" If Rein had been more willing I'm sure Milky would've resisted Fine's attempts to push her in between them as in the manga both Milky and Moon Malia seem to favor Rein so I'd assume she'd be 100% okay with them kissing. But yeah! Rein is very brave which seems to be something I've seen people forget about her. When asking some people why they dislike Rein or why they prefer Fine over her the most common thing said is something along the lines of "Rein is just romance-obsessed there's nothing more to her." It's disheartening since they're basically writing off her entire character by saying she's only romance obsessed. Not everyone is like that, mind you, but I've seen quite a few people use that excuse to defend their hatred or dislike towards Rein. Rein is much more than that though: she's energetic, a problem solver, and brave among other things.

 **Sguest1** : Thank you for reading~! I think considering my preferences (Blue Moon and Red Jewel) it should be obvious what pairings I want to end this story as and that's most likely how I will end it! So look forward to that.

 _ **Answers to the newer reviews:**_

 **PeaceAndLove1:** The true person who should be helping Rein and Fine, John Cena, yes. Fine and Rein's freeze spell "Daruma-san ga Koronda" is basically just Japan's version of "red light, green light" so I decided to go with red light, green light since I can never actually remember how to spell the Japanese version properly.

Shade could be better, but he started out pretty bad in the manga and he was a little better in the anime. At the very least, he wasn't sexist like he is in the manga (Rein was ready to throw down when Shade started talking badly about girls). Honestly, I can't wait for future chapters were Rein fights with Shade and doesn't back down it gives me life. Shade, unfortunately, doesn't live in a world where he has easy access to anime, manga, or Alphys XD.

I was hoping to put more character into all of them since some of them didn't get proper development during to anime or manga. Some of them even had personality changes from the two versions so I tried to combine traits from both versions and find a happy middle ground. Others had things changed or added to avoid clichés that I thought were too overused or just because I thought that changing them would give them better dynamics with certain characters. Like how Lulu is now more laid back. The next official chapter should be uploaded soon if everything goes according to plan.

 **Cynder 7:** I'm glad this interests you, thank you for taking the time to read, review, follow, and favorite, I appreciate it. I hope you'll like the next chapter.

 **Sguest1:** I'm glad you like the impressions each character had at the beginning, I was a little afraid that people wouldn't like them so this is a relief, thank you for letting me know. And I'm glad you like the pairings I hope to end this story with!


End file.
